Mysthical Creatures School
by Mikain-chan
Summary: Quer entrar para um colégio maluco?Onde só tem pessoas malucas?Onde os alunos e professores são criaturas místicas?Então entre para o Mysthical Creatures School FICHAS FECHADAS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence mas sim ao tio Kishi +D**

Olá pessoal

Estou aqui com minha primeira fic, e será com fichas,e tambem uma tentativa de humor xD.Então sejam bonzinhos comigo onegai.

Bom a fic se resume em um colégio onde só é aceito criaturas místicas(claro que em forma humana),e lá se aprende varias coisas sobre a historias das criaturas místicas e também aprende a usar seus poderes e habilidades...

Não tenho certeza se vai ficar legal mas não custa tentar né??

Aceitarei tanto fichas femininas quanto masculinas

**Ficha:**

Nome: (sobrenome/nome)

Apelido: (se tiverem algum,diga quem o(a) chama assim,sua amiga,sua família etc.)

Idade: (a maioria das criaturas místicas vivem muito tempo,então se por exemplo,você quiser ser um vampiro a idade tem que ser no mínimo 90 anos,isso também vale para dragões,demônios,anjos e etc.Ah mais uma coisa... diga quanto anos aparenta ter ok??pode ter 200 anos e aparentar ter 17)

Aparência: (quem escolher a criatura como dragão,fênix,lobisomens ou qualquer outra que tenha que se transformar u.u,terá uma forma humana...obvio,então quero a aparência em forma humana e na forma de criatura)

Personalidade: (caprichem aqui)

Criatura: (escolham entre essas: dragões,fênix, fadas, demônios, anjos, vampiros, lobisomens, bruxos, arquimagos...tem algumas criaturas que eu não citei aqui...mas se quiserem botar pode)

Elemento: (Dragões e Fênix não precisam preencher esse campo,pois já tem seu elemento,o lobisomem não tem elemento não usam magia,se quiserem colocar alguma técnica a vontade .As demais criaturas poderão escolher entre: fogo,ar,água,terra,luz e escuridão,só poderão escolher um elemento)

Roupas: (roupas que costumam usar,não existe uniforme na escola)

O que gosta:

O que não gosta:

Par: (botem 3 opções ok?)

Posso mudar seu par caso já tiverem sido pegos?:

Relação com o par:

Cena: (opcional)(uma cena que desejam seu personagem participar)

Mais algum detalhe a acrescentar?:

Posso mudar alguma coisa?:

Ta ai a ficha,quero fichas bem criativas...não sei se vou botar uma ficha de minha autoria,mas quem sabe??

Ainda não sei quantos personagens irei escolher bom qualquer dúvida me mande um e-mail ou qualquer coisa do tipo...

Bejus

**Mikain-chan**


	2. A ida para Mysthical Creatures School p1

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, fanfic feita sem fins lucrativos (ou não xD)

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, fanfic feita sem fins lucrativos (ou não xD)

Oi genteeeeeeeeeeee

Como vão?Estou eu aqui com o primeiro cap. da fic

Quero agradecer a todos que mandaram as fichas

Adorei elas,tem todo tipo de personagem,criaturas que eu não conhecia(sem cultura ¬¬),tipo Banshee que a Dri Lioncourt colocou na sua ficha.

Bem resumindo,amei todas as fichas,pena que não posso escolher todas /

Eu tinha esquecido de mencionar que o colégio é interno,mas eu acho que vocês sabem

Chega de falar,vou colocar os personagens escolhidos,avisando que as fichas ainda estão abertas, mais detalhes no fim do cap.

Fichas ecolhidas:

**Nome do personagem:** Kyoshisawa Hell

**Criadora(o): **Bibi-gt

**Par:** Sasori (fico com ele )

**Criatura:** Metade arquimaga metade demônio

**Elemento:** Escuridão

**Comentários da autora:** eu mudei uma coisa na sua ficha,eu tirei o poder de fazer com que a Hell faça as pessoas reviverem o passado obscuro,eu tirei porque não achei muito legal, mas você continua a ver o passado obscuro D

**Nome do personagem:** Nathalie Labella Angi

**Criadora(o):** S2DeAtHaNgElS2

**Par:** Sai

**Criatura:** Anjo Caído

**Elemento: **Escuridão

**Comentários da autora:** Achei sua personagem muito original, adorei a bella

**Nome do personagem:** Ibuki Tomoyo

**Criadora(o):** Sacerdotisa

**Par:** Itachi

**Criatura:** Fênix

**Elemento:** -

**Comentários da autora:** caraca, Tomoyo du mau xD

**Nome do personagem:** Sayuri Urahara

**Criadora(o):** Sary-chann

**Par:** Sasuke

**Criatura:** Dragão

**Elemento:** -

**Comentários da autora:** vai ser um pouco difícil escrever sobre a Sayuri ,pois ela tem "duas personalidades" por assim dizer

**Nome da personagem:** Murasaki Tsuki no Suna

**Criadora(o):** Ale-ann

**Par:** Gaara

**Criatura:** Bruxa

**Elemento:** Ar,mas tipo como você é bruxa pode fazer magias com outros elementos mas essas magias são limitadas,a única magia que não é limitada é o ar mesmo

**Comentários da autora:** tipo a Tsuki num tem nada a ver com o Kakashi e o tio Orochi,eu ia colocar o Itachi mas ele já foi escolhido,então eu botei o Gaara,tem problema?Pra mim os opostos se atraem xD

**Nome da personagem:** Chermont Desiré

**Criadora(o):** Dri Lioncourt

**Par:** Neji

**Criatura:** Banshee

**Elemento:** Escuridão

**Comentários da autora:** eu sei que o Neji é o ultimo da lista mas os outros já foram escolhidos, se importa se for o Neji??

Ta ai as fichas escolhidas ,as fichas ainda estão abertas

Vamos ao cap.

**Capitulo 1** – A ida para Mysthical Creatures School part.1

Em um lugar distante, muito distante,localizava-se a escola Mysthical Creatures School.E numa sala qualquer desta enorme escola encontramos a diretora Tsunade conversando com um dos professores.

Professor: Tsunade já enviou as cartas, para os nossos futuros alunos?- pergunta um homem de cabelos brancos.

Tsunade: Sim Jiraya,já enviei as cartas.

Jiraya: Tem certeza que eles irão aceitar?- volta a perguntar

Tsunade: Seila, provavelmente sim, pelo que eu vejo nas fichas dessas criaturas – responde Tsunade com vários papéis nas mãos.A mulher solta os papéis e pega um garrafa, que na frente estava escrito Sake

Jiraya: Tsunade me da um pouco do sake vai –

Tsunade: Não ò.ó

Jiraya: T-T

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

Estava ela voando(sim voando) distraidamente pelo céu azul cantarolando uma música.

??: I believe I can fly; I believe I can touch the sky; I think about it every—

POFT(onomatopéia tosca de gente caindo no chão)

??:Ai! – exclama a menina se levantando

Olhou para frente para visualizar onde batera e caíra.

??: Que ótimo bati num poste e cai no chão, que droga ¬¬ - diz ela limpando a roupa.

??: Anh?O que é isso? – pergunta ela(detalhe ela ta sozinha),pegando um envelope pequeno parecido com uma carta no chão.

No envelope estava escrito:

_Destinatário: Murasaki Tsuki no Suna_

_Sobrevoando a rua --(eu não to afim de criar nome de rua xD)_

_Na cidade de --(idem ao de cima)_

_Remetente: Diretoria do colégio Mysthical Creatures School_

_ --(ta eu botei isso porque é surpresa o local da escola)_

_ --(idem ao de cima)_

Tsuki: Que?Como essa carta sabe que eu tava voando??Que coisa estranha – fala a garota com cara de confusa,abriu a carta e se animou com o que estava escrito.

_Senhorita Murasaki Tsuki no Suna,_

_Envio-lhes esta a fim de fazer-lhes um convite.A convido a estudar no Mysthical Creatures School,uma colégio interno renomado somente para criaturas místicas,como você,uma bruxa.Se aceitar este convite, garanto-lhes que não irá se arrepender.Neste colégio a senhorita poderá aprender como controlar seus poderes e aprender algumas habilidades._

_Atenciosamente,_

_A direção_

_Aceita estudar no Mysthical Creatures School? Se aceitar não poderá voltar atrás._

_( ) sim ( )não_

Tsuki,sem nem pensar duas vezes aceitou.

( X )sim ( )não (não me pergunte como ela conseguiu marcar a opção)

Instantaneamente após marcar a opção "sim" apareceu na sua mão três papeis retangulares,parecidas com passagens,ela leu cada uma.Tinha uma passagem de avião,uma de trem e uma de navio.

Tsuki:Quanta passagem,provavelmente essa escola fica no fim do mundo T-T – choramingou a garota, simplesmente do nada começou a cantar:

Tsuki: 1 minuto para o fim do mundo, toda a sua vida em 60 segundos...(tipo,a Tsuki canta as músicas em relação com a situação ou em uma frase que ela fala)

E Tsuki começou a andar em direção a sua casa cantando...(detalhe ela é totalmente doida)

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

Em algum lugar do Japão(que eu também desconheço), encontrava-se uma garota de longos cabelos vermelhos sangue, olhos verdes ,pele branca e lábios rosados, olhando o sol se pôr.Estava em paz, mas essa paz acaba com a chegada de um de seus fãs

Garoto:Oi Tomoyo-chan! – disse o menino(sem criatividade pra criar um nome u.u)

Tomoyo: ...- ignora totalmente o coitado...

Garoto: Tomoyo-chan trouxe para você – diz o garoto entregando uma caixa vermelha em forma de coração para ela.

Tomoyo: SAI DAQUI IDIOTA – grita ela

Garoto: Mas Tomoyo-chan eu quero fica aqui com você – suplica o menino

Tomoyo: Já mandei sair,ou você deseja nunca mais acordar?Se quiser eu mesma faço questão de realizar seu desejo – diz ela com um olhar assassino(ate eu fiquei com medu)

O garoto sai desesperado,deixando a caixinha vermelha em forma de coração no chão.Tomoyo pega a caixinha abre e dentro tem vários bombons.

Tomoyo: Pelo menos eu como os chocolates u.u

Tomoyo comeu todos os bombons,tinha um biscoitinho da sorte(aqueles que você abre e dentro vem uma mensagem),ela pega e abre.Pega o "papelzinho" e desdobra.O "papelzinho" acabou se revelando como carta, que estava escrito:

_Destinatário: Ibuki Tomoyo_

_Observando o pôr-do-sol na rua--(idem a outra carta)_

_Na cidade de --(idem ao de cima)_

_Remetente: Diretoria do colégio Mysthical Creatures School_

_--(idem a outra carta)_

_--(idem ao de cima)_

Surpreendeu-se pois como sabiam que ela estava observando o pôr do sol?

Abriu a carta e leu:

_Senhorita Ibuki Tomoyo_

_Envio-lhes esta a fim de fazer-lhes um convite.A convido a estudar no Mysthical Creatures School,uma colégio interno renomado somente para criaturas místicas,como você,uma Fênix.Se aceitar este convite, garanto-lhes que não irá se arrepender.Neste colégio a senhorita poderá aprender como controlar seus poderes e aprender algumas habilidades._

_Atenciosamente,_

_A direção_

_Aceita estudar no Mysthical Creatures School?Se aceitar não poderá voltar atrás._

_( ) sim ( )não_

Tomoyo dobrou a acerta e botou no bolço de seu short balone cinza,foi para casa, e no caminho pensou sobre aceitar ou não aceitar.

Tomoyo: É acho que vai ser divertido,outras criaturas também estarão lá,poderei testar minhas habilidades – diz ela e marca a opção "sim" na carta.

E instantaneamente após esse ato,apareceu 3 passagens para ir até esta escola.

Tomoyo sorriu e foi fazer as malas.

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

Uma garota de cabelos negros repicados e nas pontas são vermelhos com uma franja que cai sobre seu olhos bicolores o esquerdo é vermelho e o direito é preto que é atravessado por uma cicatriz que termina na metade de sue corpo. Ela estava treinando em um local cheio de arvores e extremamente tranqüilo.Ela adorava isso,a tranqüilidade a paz.Olha para o céu e vê uma coruja sobrevoando ele,a coruja simplesmente entrega-lhe uma carta.

_Destinatário: Kyoshisawa Hell_

_Treinando na floresta--(sem criatividade pra criar nome de floresta)_

_Na cidade de --(idem ao de cima)_

_Remetente: Diretoria do colégio Mysthical Creatures School_

_--(idem a outra carta)_

_--(idem ao de cima)_

Hell:Ohh!Uma carta mágica! – exclamou a garota e abrindo a carta para ler o que estava escrito.

_Senhorita Kyoshisawa Hell_

_Envio-lhes esta a fim de fazer-lhes um convite.A convido a estudar no Mysthical Creatures School,uma colégio interno renomado somente para criaturas místicas,como você,metade arquimaga e metade demônio.Se aceitar este convite, garanto-lhes que não irá se arrepender.Neste colégio a senhorita poderá aprender como controlar seus poderes e aprender algumas habilidades._

_Atenciosamente,_

_A direção_

_Aceita estudar no Mysthical Creatures School?Se aceitar não poderá voltar atrás._

_( ) sim ( )não_

Hell:Isso parece interessante.

Hell vai em direção a sua casa com as passagens na mão,e sorrindo.

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

Tinha acabado de pousar de um longo vôo,estava cansada e com fome.Foi para casa comer algo.Chegando na porta de sua casa vê uma carta,em que estava escrito:

_Destinatário: Sayuri Urahara_

_Porta de casa em--(sem criatividade pra criar nome de lugar u.u)_

_Na cidade de --(idem ao de cima)_

_Remetente: Diretoria do colégio Mysthical Creatures School_

_--(idem a outra carta)_

_--(idem ao de cima)_

Sayuri:Porta de casa??Que carta estranha.

A fim de descobrir o que se passava abriu o envelope revelando um papel dobrado que estava escrito:

_Senhorita Sayuri Urahara_

_Envio-lhes esta a fim de fazer-lhes um convite.A convido a estudar no Mysthical Creatures School,uma colégio interno renomado somente para criaturas místicas,como você,um Dragão.Se aceitar este convite, garanto-lhes que não irá se arrepender.Neste colégio a senhorita poderá aprender como controlar seus poderes e aprender algumas habilidades._

_Atenciosamente,_

_A direção_

_Aceita estudar no Mysthical Creatures School?Se aceitar não poderá voltar atrás._

_( ) sim ( )não_

Sayuri:Estudar??Humn...acho que vou aceitar- Marcou a opçãp "sim".

Apareceu-lhes três passagens para ir a escola.

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

Uma menina de cabelos vermelhos, que chegam a ter uma tonalidade sangue,lisos e levemente cacheados nas pontas,com uma franja comprida cortada em corte reto, que contribui para lhe dar uma aparência mais jovem;com olhos azul-acinzentados, mas dependendo da luminosidade podem se tornar violetas,estava numa grande biblioteca lendo um grosso livro de capa dura.O livro possuía 900 páginas, ela estava na 850,já estava terminando,virou uma folha e encontro uma carta:

_Destinatário: Chermont Desiré_

_Na biblioteca central de Yokohma(eba nome de um lugar \o/)_

_Na cidade de Yokohama_

_Remetente: Diretoria do colégio Mysthical Creatures School_

_--(idem a outra carta)_

_--(idem ao de cima)_

Desiré:...

_Senhorita Chermont Desiré_

_Envio-lhes esta a fim de fazer-lhes um convite.A convido a estudar no Mysthical Creatures School,uma colégio interno renomado somente para criaturas místicas,como você,uma Banshee.Se aceitar este convite, garanto-lhes que não irá se arrepender.Neste colégio a senhorita poderá aprender como controlar seus poderes e aprender algumas habilidades._

_Atenciosamente,_

_A direção_

_Aceita estudar no Mysthical Creatures School?Se aceitar não poderá voltar atrás._

_( ) sim ( )não_

Simplesmente não pensou em nada e marcou a opção sim,e apareceu magicamente três passagens em cima do grosso livro.

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

Loja de doces,era onde Nathalie estava,comprou todo tipo de doces,saiu da loja e sentou-se em um banquinho para comer os doces.5 min se passaram e todos os doces acabaram,Nathalie pegou o guardanapo,ou o que esperava ser um guardanapo.Era uma carta,que estava simplesmente escrito:

_Destinatário: Nathalie Labella Angi_

_Sentada em um banco da praça Céu(nenhum nome bom pra invetar)_

_Na cidade de --(desconheço a cidade)_

_Remetente: Diretoria do colégio Mysthical Creatures School_

_--(idem a outra carta)_

_--(idem ao de cima)_

_Senhorita Nathalie Labella Angi_

_Envio-lhes esta a fim de fazer-lhes um convite.A convido a estudar no Mysthical Creatures School,uma colégio interno renomado somente para criaturas místicas,como você,um Anjo Caído.Se aceitar este convite, garanto-lhes que não irá se arrepender.Neste colégio a senhorita poderá aprender como controlar seus poderes e aprender algumas habilidades._

_Atenciosamente,_

_A direção_

_Aceita estudar no Mysthical Creatures School?Se aceitar não poderá voltar atrás._

_( ) sim ( )não_

Nathalie: Ahn um carta mágica,só vou pra lá se tiver doces.

Automaticamente aparece letras na carta "sim lá tem doces"

Nathalie aceitou na hora e novamente 3 passagens aparaceram.

**Fim do cap.**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Pelo amor de Deus não me matem T-T

Eu sei que esse cap fico ruim...mas ele foi mais pra apresentar as fichas u.u,ate eu reconheci que ficou cansativo p e meio bobinho.

Mas concerteza o próximo vai ser melhor

Olha as fichas ainda estão abertas,acho que tem umas 5 vagas ainda no próximo cap eu apresento as outras fichas,essa é a oportunidade pra quem não fez a ficha fazer hein.

Quero fazer uma perguntinha para os criadores das fichas que eu escolhi.

A personagem ficou como você espera na fic?(eu sei que nesse cap. Não tem muitas informações mas eu quero saber pelo menos alguma coisa).Me respondam onegai...quero respostas sinceras.

Vo fazer uma enquête:

**A autora merece botar uma ficha de sua autoria na fic?**

**Sim**

**Não**

**Morra autora ruim ¬¬**

Bjus e ate o próximo cap.

**Mikain-chan**


	3. A ida para Mysthical Creatures School p2

Ola pessoasss

Ola pessoasss!!

Eu sei que eu demorei e talz, mas tava com uns probleminhas, mais detalhes sobre minha demora no fim do cap.

Estou aqui com mais um cap da fic

No cap anterior eu disse que as fichas ainda estavam abertas,e o pessoal que fez a ficha antes pensou que não foi escolhido e não teria chances...

Gente no cap. anterior eu botei as fichas que eu mais gostei, isso não quer dizer que as outras foram ruins, pessoinhas que fizeram a ficha antes ainda tinha chances de ser escolhidas

Bom vo parar de falar se não eu fico nessa lengalenga o dia inteiro xD

Vamos as fichas escolhidas:

Nome do personagem: Koori Hana

Criadora(o): Kakau L. M.

Par:--

Criatura: Demônio

Elemento: Fogo negro

Comentários da autora: hehe ,deixei o fogo negro xD,você tinha pensado que não foi escolhida hein...pode ficar tranquila,adorei sua personagem ,em relação ao par,todos os que você colocou já foram escolhidos...gomen,mas falta o Lee,Kankurou,Kiba,o pessoal da akatsuki tirando o Sasori e o Itachi, pode escolher um desses, a não ser que queira ficar sozinha. U.u

--

Nome do personagem: Oda no Kuro

Criadora(o): Fafi Raposinha

Par: Suigetsu

Criatura: bakeneko

Elemento: fogo

Comentários da autora: Tive que colocar o Suigetsu porque os outros já foram escolhidos, desculpa...(você esqueceu de colocar a cor do cabelo, então eu coloquei preto ok?)

--

Nome do personagem: Patel Clhoe

Criadora(o): Yamanaka-chan

Par: Shikamaru

Criatura: metade anjo e metade vampira

Elemento: Ar

Comentário da autora: Achei legal a parte do "amor proibido" dos pais da Clhoe , tipo,como ela é metade anjo e tem asas(dã), as asas só irão aparecer quando ela quiser ok?, porque ia ficar estranho ela sair andando com as asas abertas por ai certo?, isso também vale pras presas u.u

--

Nome do personagem: Besknë Selene

Criadora(o): Amanda-Sama

Par:--

Criatura: Ninfa

Elemento: Água

Comentário da autora: I'm burra,I'm not saber sobre Ninfa's,I'm sem cultura,Please explica pra eu X .Como eu disse antes só tem o Lee,Kankurou,Kiba,o pessoal da akatsuki tirando o Sasori e o Itachi de par pra escolher, escolhe uns 2 ok?A não ser que queira ficar sozinha.Olha me manda a sua personalidade ok?Você não poderá aparecer nesse cap. por causa de eu não saber sua personalidade e nem o que é uma ninfa(autora doida que já escolheu sem saber disso...)

--

Nome do personagem: Mawashimono Makkura

Criadora(o): Angel of the sand

Par: Shino

Criatura: Vampira

Elemento: Fogo

Comentário da autora: Adorei sua personagem –D ( comentário rediculo)

--

Nome do personagem: Rodrigo Labella Angi

Criadora(o): S2DeAtH aNgElS2

Par: --

Criatura: Anjo

Elemento: Água podendo materializar em gelo

Comentário da autora: olha,so pra deixar claro que eu não te "escolhi oficialmente",pois no cap. anterior eu disse que so ia escolher mais 5 fichas, eu botei o Digo,mas ele não ta incluído nesses 5 ok??Eu escolhi ele por três motivos,1º- irmão da Nathalie,2º-porque eu gostei dele e 3º-porque eu sou autora e escolho quem eu quiser u.u

--

Nome do personagem: Du Four Mélian (verdadeiro) Du Four Nikklio

Criadora(o): Lilly Angel88

Par: Naruto

Criatura: metade veela metade bruxa

Elemento: Fogo

Comentário da autora: Abri uma vaguinha a mais xD, adorei a Mél,mas você colocou ela quando as fichas já estavam fechadas ¬¬, por isso nem dá pra colocar nesse cap. no próximo a Mél vai aparecer.

-

Ahhhhh, fichas fechadas minha gente T-T

Escolhi as que eu mais gostei D

O único problema, é que não teve nenhuma ficha masculina ¬¬"

Somente da S2 DeAtHaNgElS2, poxa...eu queria fichas masculinas tb

chorando desesperadamente

??:Calminha Aline,respira mulher ¬¬

Hoje irei apresentar meu contra-regra UHUUUUUUUU \o/

É o ser do "??" u.u, e pra quem não sabe meu nome é Aline xD

Ta, ninguém entendeu nada nas ultimas 4 linhas u.u(já perceberam que eu adoro fazer u.u né?Vicio u.u,ahHUau dinovoooo,u.u HAHAHAHHA.contra-regra: ¬¬" garota maluca)

Cabo a palhaçada, vamo a fic

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2 -A ida para Mysthical Creatures School p 2**

.

.

??:UAHHHHHHHHHHH(antes que pensem besteira,é uma onomatopéia ridícula de alguém acordando)

??:Nhá!Que soninhu bom que eu tirei – falava a menina de longos cabelos negros.

??: humn, que horas são? – pergunta pra si mesma, enquanto olhava o relógio.

??: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TO ATRASADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – grita histericamente ela.

??2: Que foi Makka-chan?? – ouve-se uma voz de mulher no andar de baixo.

Makkura**(Mawashimoto Makkura):** To atrasada mãe! – fala ela para mãe, e entrando no banheiro logo em seguida.

Senhora Mawashimoto: Essa menina não toma jeito – fala a mãe de Makkura dando um suspiro logo em seguida.

Passou-se 10 minutos e Makkura sai correndo do banheiro vestida com uma blusa de gola alta preta com um broche de ursinho, meia calça azul parecendo roxa arrastão, saia curta com as pontas pretas e sapatilha tipo moleca azul escuro, no percurso de chegar ate a porta de seu quarto tropeçou na sua pirâmide de cartas.

Makkura: T-T foi a mais alta que eu fiz até agora T-T(o objetivo dela é construir a maior pirâmide de cartas do mundo)

Makkura: ahh,para de pensar nisso o táxi já vai chegar- disse Makkura chegando na cozinha e pegando uma torrada.

Makkura escuta uma buzina do lado de fora, o táxi havia chegado.Makkura foi até seu quarto e pegou sua mala.

Makkura: Tchau mãe, depois eu ligo pra Senhora – falou ela dando um longo abraço na mãe

Sra. Mawashimoto: Tchau filha, cuide-se – falou ela ao ver a filha se dirigindo ao táxi

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

Enquanto isso em outro táxi...

Tsuki**(Murasaki Tsuki no Suna):** VOU DE TAXI,MAS SÓ COM VOCÊ; VOU DE TAXI,MAS SÓ PRA TE VER...- canta alegremente a garota de cabelos dourados e olhos verdes.

Motorista: cara de muito puto ¬¬ "eu vô matar essa garota" – pensa ele

Tsuki: VOU DE TAXI, VOCÊ SABE; TAVA MORRENDO DE SAUDADE...-continua cantando alegremente

Motorista:fazendo uma cara muito³ puta CALA A BOCA – grita ele

Tsuki:Ahn, também tem uma música dessa, "So shut up, shut up, shut up; Don't wanna hear it; Get out, get out, get out; Get out of--

Motorista:SAI DO MEU TAXI SUA MALUCA

Tsuki:Com todo prazer ¬¬" "que cara estressado"

Tsuki abre a porta e sai, fecha com tanta força que um pedaço da porta caiu...então ela chego pro motorista, bem no ouvido dele.

Tsuki: So shut up, shut up, shut up; Don't wanna hear it—

Motorista: SUA…- diz o homem levantando a mão para bater na garota,ele estava estressado o suficiente, pelo fato daquela menina estar cantando, e tirar um pedaço da porta do carro dele.

Tsuki já estava pronta, se ele tentasse te bater, ele estava morto.O motorista chegou perto,Tsuki ia fazer ele virar pó com uma de suas magias,mas nada aconteceu,pelo fato de um lindo garoto de cabelos flamejantes e olhos verde-água,ter segurado o pulso do motorista.

??: Um homem da sua idade bater em uma mulher é muita covardia, não acha? – diz o ruivo friamente

O motorista soltou seu braço e deu partida no carro deixando os dois lá sozinhos.

Tsuki: Muito obrigada é...

??: Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara

Tsuki: Então, obrigada Gaara-san,mas agora eu tenho que ir – agradeceu a menina

Tsuki já estava indo embora, quando sente ser segurada pelo pulso

Gaara: Espera!Qual é seu nome?

Tsuki: Murasaki Tsuki no Suna, mas pode me chamar de Tsuki – diz alegremente a menina

Gaara: tudo bem, te vejo por ai.

Tsuki: Ok,até algum dia – diz ela acenando enquanto andava em direção ao aeroporto(ela já estava perto).

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

Droga.Droga.Droga.Mil vezes droga.Onde ela se metera?(não é pra pensar em besteira viu),ele já estava tendo um infarto,onde sua linda irmãzinha estava??No meio de tanta gente no aeroporto,quer dizer, no meio de tanto homem,ahh se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela,ele não se perdoaria,onde estaria ela?,a única solução foi:

??:NATHALIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – gritou ele

Nenhuma resposta,a única coisa que obteve,foram olhares desaprovadores por estar gritando.Ele nunca perde o controle,mas tratando de sua irmã,ai sim ele perdia o controle por completo.Avistou uma cabeleira preta com mechas vermelhas, perto da loja de doces.Burro, como ele era burro. Sabia que sua irmã adorava doces,provavelmente deve estar comprando a loja toda.Correu até ela.Segurou seu ombro.

??: Anjinha – diz ele

Nathalie estranhou, as únicas pessoas que a chamavam assim eram seus pais e seu irmão, mas seus pais estavam em casa, então só podia ser...

Nathalie**(Nathalie Labella Angi):** Digooooo! – fala ela virando e abraçando o pescoço de seu irmão

Nathalie: Quanto tempo meu irmão.

Rodrigo**(Rodrigo Labella Angi):** Sim, faz muito tempo.

Nathalie: Ahan, mas o que faz aqui??Veio só pra me ver?

Rodrigo: Não, vim aqui porque vou estudar no Mysthical Cretaures School – diz ele sorrindo

Nathalie: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?COMO ASSIM? – pergunta incrédula a garota

Rodrigo riu com gosto, a idéia de estudar no mesmo lugar que sua irmã não era tão má assim.

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

??:"MERDA!Por que eu aceitei estudar nesse maldito colégio?Ah,lembrei, porque era um desafio,e pelo que me consta, eu nunca perco um desafio.AH MALDITA HORA EM QUE EU ACEITEI ISSO.Odeio lugares cheio de gente ¬¬,alem de perder meu ipod T-T,como eu vou ouvir musica agora??" – pensou a menina de cabelos castanhos

Ela virou-se viu uma loja de eletro domésticos entre outras coisas,não pensou duas vezes e entrou rapidamente na loja.

"hehe,vo comprar um Ipod novo" – pensa a garota

"ei,perai,e eu to com dinheiro pra isso??" "Ah! Droga,to sem grana T-T,que droga, deixei tudo dentro da mala que já foi despachada" – choramingou a garota saindo da loja

"Ahn,acabei de lembrar, o Ipod tava dentro da mala tambem ehehehehhe" – pensa a garota com uma gota.

**Voz de mulher saindo da caixa de som:** Primeira chamada para o embarque do vôo nº 1045.Repetindo: Primeira chamada para o embarque do vôo nº...

??: "Ih! É o numero do meu vôo.Nossa já pode embarcar é??Então to indo" - pesa a garota

A menina caminha até o local de embarque,era um corredor, no fim deste, havia a "porta" do avião(gente, eu não conheço aeroporto, nunca viajei de avião,então i'm not saber como é que embarca, me baseei em filmes).Andou até o fim do corredor e viu um homem de terno preto e óculos escuros(tipo o Will Smith no MIB homens de preto xD).

Homem de preto – Poderia mostrar sua passagem senhorita? – pede ele educadamente

??: Sim claro – fala a menina entregando a passagem ao homem a sua frente

O homem pega a passagem, examina e retira um pedaço da mesma(ahn, como se fosse uma identificação,¬¬, se não entenderem me pergunte u.u), entregando o outro pedaço a ela.

Homem de preto – Pode entrar senhorita Koori Hana – diz ele abrindo caminho para ela entrar

Hana**(Koori Hana):** Obrigada

Hana entra no avião,era grande,bonito e aconchegante.Pegou a passagem para ver o número de sua poltrona.Achou-a, colocou sua mala de mão no bagageiro acima da poltrona e sentou-se.No local,só havia ela,mais ninguém, fechou os olhos esperando alguma coisa acontecer,2 minutos se passaram.Ouviu um barulho, abriu seus olhos levantou da poltrona e foi até a "porta" do avião para ver o que estava acontecendo.Arregalou seus olhos verdes, o homem de preto estava...

Hana: ROSA!!HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAA – Hana começou a rir escandalosamente

O homem de preto, virou, literalmente, o homem de rosa, seu terno impecavelmente preto transformou-se em um rosa choque horroroso, e seus óculos?Não só o óculos mas o rosto inteiro estava rosa.Ele olhava furioso para a garota a sua frente.

_**-- Flash Back(2 min atrás) --**_

Depois que Hana entrou, o homem de preto ficou a espera de mais passageiros,ele de longe avistou uma garota de curtos cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos claros que andava saltitante até ele, e ela segurava uma lata com um liquido não identificado dentro,ela vinha toda feliz, com uma cara meiga e fofa e simplesmente do nada "tropeçou"(tava na cara que foi de propósito) no ar e o líquido contido na caixa caiu todo sobre o "homem de preto", o que deixou-o rosa(sim ela carregava uma lata de tinta rosa, agora por que?vocês iriam me perguntar, eu respondo, também quero saber u.u)

_**-- Fim do Flash Back --**_

Homem de preto: POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TINHA UMA LATA DE TINTA ROSA NA MÃO? – gritou furiosamente ele.

??: D-De-Desculpa, f-foi sem q-querer mo-moço – falava ela com os olhos lacrimejados, e uma expressão fofa no rosto.

Homem de preto: Ah!Não chora, eu te desculpo ta?Me dê sua passagem e eu deixo você entrar – diz ele acreditando na cara fofa e meiga dela.

??: T-Toma – entrega a ele passagem com os olhos ainda lacrimejados

Homem de preto: Pode entrar Senhorita Oda no Kuro, agora, por favor, pare de chorar - pede ela com muito arrependimento pelo fato da garota estar chorando.

Ele deixou-a passar, e depois desse ato saiu e foi ao banheiro limapar-se

Kuro**(Oda no Kuro):** Fácil, fácil – comenta a garota mudando completamente sua expressão triste pra uma vitoriosa,enquanto procurava seu lugar.

Hana: HAHHAHAHHAHAH!ADOREI ISSOOOOOOO!VOCÊ É DEMAIS! HAHAHHAHAAHHA – falou a garota, ainda rindo do incidente.

Kuro: É né?Eu sou mesmo demais xD – diz a garota fazendo pose

Hana: Ihh!Não fica se gabando não

Kuro: Mas foi você mesmo que disse que eu sou demais – diz a garota confusa, com uma cara muito lesada

Hana: Você é meio lenta né? – perguntou com deboche

Kuro: COMO É QU—

As duas ouvem um barulho(denovo?), se viram e encontram uma "pequena" garota de longos cabelos negros caída no chão.

Hana/Kuro:Que garota desastrada!

??: Quem é desastrada aqui? – pergunta a garota se levantando e revelando seus olhos azuis

Hana/Kuro: Você! – respondem as duas ao mesmo tempo

??: Ta, eu sei que eu so desastrada, mas não precisa ofender! – diz a pequena(sim muito pequena) garota

Hana: Ninguém ta te ofendendo aqui.

Kuro: É!

Hana: Somente te chamamos de desastrada, o que é a pura verdade – Hana realça seu pensamento

Kuro: É!

Hana: Para de falar "É" garota ÒÓ, aliás qual é o nome de vocês? – diz ela mudando totalmente de assunto

Kuro: Sou Oda no Kuro

??: Patel Clhoe

Hana: Koori Hana prazer n.n – (N/A:gente, a 1 minuto atrás tava praticamente xingando a garota de desastrada, agora fala "muito prazer", que coisa sem noção...contra-regra: quem será que escreveu isso hein? N/A: Ué cê num sabe?Fui eu CR(contra-regra): eu tava sendo sarcástico ¬¬ N/A: Ahn? CR: esquece, continua a fic ¬¬)

Em alguns minutos foram chegando mais passageiros, e nesse meio tempo elas conversaram bastante, tornando-se amigas.

Kuro: Que criatura vocês são? – pergunta a menina de cabelos negros

Hana: Eu sou um demônio – falou ela na maior naturalidade

Kuro: Nussa!, eu sou uma bakeneko(1)

Hana: HAHAHHA BakAneko(2) – debochou a garota

Kuro: ME CHAMOU DE QUE? – fala a garota se alterando

Clhoe**(Patel Clhoe):** Eu sou metade vampira e metade anja – diz ela cortando a fala das duas

Kuro: Que legal!Você tem asas?E presas também tem?Me mostra um dia desses?É legal ser um anjo e ao mesmo tempo um vampiro? – Kuro enchia a pequena Clhoe de perguntas

Clhoe: Ahn?Perai você ta me confundindo x.X – falava a garota confusa

??: SAI DE PERTO IDIOTA!! – gritava da entrada do avião uma garota.

Por causa desse pequeno grito todos os passageiros pararam para ver o que era aquilo.

Garoto(o garoto do primeiro cap.)(3): M-Mas Tomoyo-chan eu te amo – diz ele indo atrás da menina.

Tomoyo**(Ibuki Tomoyo):** EU JÁ MANDEI SAIR INFELIZ! – diz ela se virando pro garoto

Garoto: Mas T-Tomoyo-chan eu quero ficar pra sempre com você! – diz ele um pouco assustado

Tomoyo: EU AVISEI!

PAF, POW,PLAC,POW

Tomoyo: Agora vê se aprende a não correr atrás de mim, Humpf! – diz ela passando por ele.

Todos olhavam a inusitada cena, uma garota muito bonita gritando com um garoto que por sua vez estava se declarando para a mesma, e que por esse motivo ela simplesmente saiu na porrada com ele, o coitado estava estirado no chão seus olhos estavam com redemoinhos e estava se contorcendo no chão do avião pela dor causada pela garota.E por esse pequeno motivo todos olhavam pra ela assustados.

Tomoyo: Vocês num tem nada melhor pra fazer não é?Idiotas! – diz ela andando para o fundo do avião

Todos voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo.Tomoyo, foi andando calmamente ate sua poltrona sentou-se, ao lado havia uma garota de longos cabelos pretos e repicados nas pontas estas eram vermelhas,era bonita, mas aquela cicatriz no olho direito a deixava, menos bonita, por assim dizer, a garota estava de olhos fechadas, que foram abertos assim que Tomoyo sentou na poltrona, seus olhos eram bicolores o esquerdo é vermelho e o direito negro.

Tomoyo: Não vai me cumprimentar não é? – diz ela ácida

??: Cale a boca, idiota – diz a garota fechando novamente seu olhos

Tomoyo: QUE?SUA DESGRAÇADA, NINGUEM ME MANDA CALAR A BOCA – diz a garota se alterando e levantando-se da poltrona

??: Pra tudo se tem uma primeira vez – diz ela calmamente

Tomoyo: ARGH!IDIOTA! – diz ela sentando-se novamente, sem saber revidar

Tomoyo ficou calada, mas olhava fixamente a garota do seu lado,estava curiosa em saber quem era.

??: Kyoshisawa Hell – fala ela sentindo o olhar da outra, mesmo de olhos fechados

Tomoyo: Ahn?

Hell**(Kyoshisawa Hell):** Meu nome sua burra ¬¬"!

Tomoyo: QUE?Ah esquece -.-! Ibuki Tomoyo, prazer

Hell: Han,então você é da família das fênix? – diz ela sorrindo, seria ótimo tela como aliada.

.

.

.

.

**Continua...**

.

.

(1): Gato monstro

(2): Gato idiota

(3): É o garoto do primeiro cap. quem diria que ele era uma criatura mística até eu to surpresa u.u, ele vai aparecer muito pra atazanar a vida da Tomoyo

Cabou-se o que era doce, cap fico um poco pequeno né? Mas acho que esse ta bem melhor que o anterior, tipo nesse cap. Eu apresentei os personagens novos, e 4 do cap. anterior, aqueles que não apareceram nesse cap. aparecerão no prox. não fiquem chateados ok?

Agora minhas explicações pela demora, olha eu ia dizer que estava em época de provas e tambem, que eu fiquei 3 dias de castigo(o que tudo é verdade), não adiantaria nada, porque eu fiquei muito tempo sem atualizar, então o motivo foi: preguiça, eu sô muito preguiçosa, a metade desse cap. já estava escrito a muuuuuuuito tempo, faltava ainda a outra metade, a culpa foi totalmente minha e eu reconheço isso, mas eu não vou me desculpar porque eu vo fazer isso denovo no outro cap. u.u(provavelmente) , então se quiser me xingar pode ÒÓ.

Em relação a enquete do cap. anterior, eu vou fazer uma ficha minha , mas minha personagem, apesar de ser um pouco importante, não vai fazer GRANDE parte da história, ela vai ser a "súdita" do vilão(SPOILER). Vo mandar a ficha dela quando o vilão aparecer u.u,

Tipo, tenho outra enquete:

**1-**A família Uchiha podiam ser:

**(a):** Vampiros

**(b):** Demônios

**(c):** Anjos(u.u)

**(d):** Fênix

**(e):** Outros(qual?)

**2-**A família Hyuuga podiam ser:

**(a):** Vampiros

**(b):** Demônios

**(c):** Anjos

**(d):** Fênix( nada a ver)

**(e):** Outros(qual?)

Eu so a maior indecisa o mundo ¬¬"

Antes de responder as reviews vo apresentar meu contra-regra:

Com vocês Hitsugaya Toushirou(personagem de Bleach)

Entra uma garoto de cabelos brancos arrepiados olhos verde-água, pele branca e é muuuuuuito baixinho.

Toushirou: QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE BAIXINHO?HEIN?QUEM?RESPONDE SUA DOIDA!

Aline: LALALLALA! Vou responder as reviews...

Respostas das Reviews:

**_Kacau L. M.:_** Que isso!Você ganhou um lugarzinho nessa fanfic humilde(?), gostei muito de sua ficha, mas so escolhi no 2 cap. xD

Muito obrigada pela review bejokas, manda beijo Shiro-chan(Toushirou)

Shiro-chan: Por que? Você não manda em mim ¬¬", aliás o que eu to fazendo aqui?

Aline: Cala a boca!Se você não mandar beijos eu faço você casar com o Lee, e você não precisa saber por que ta aqui u.u

Shiro-chan: Lee?Quem é Lee?

Aline: MUOHHAHAHHAHAHHA!Esse aqui! – mostra uma foto pro Shiro-chan

Shiro-chan: AI MEU DEUS!Pelo amor de Santo Deus eu não vo casar com isso(nada contra o Lee gente)

Aline: Então Manda Bejo!

Shiro-chan: Ta bom!¬¬"

Aline: os dois juntos ta!

Shiro/Aline: BEJOS! BRIGADA PELA REVIEW!

**_Vampira-Seya Kuchiki:_** Não pude te escolher desculpa!

Talvez de pra te colocar como personagem secundário ok?

Shirou/Aline: Valeu pela review, BEIJOS

**_Sary-chann:_** Nem precisa agradecer por ser escolhida, eu que agradeço por mandarem fichas

Ficou com o Sasuke xD

Qualquer problema me avisa ok?

Shiro/Aline: Arigatou pela review BEIJOS!

**_Bibi-chan e Luna-chan:_** De nada, gosto de ficar com o Sasori?

Bom, a ficha da Fenrri vai aparece no outro cap. mas ela já ta escolhida ok?

Eu gostei mesmo da Hella(u.u)

Shiro/Aline/Sasori(?): Obrigada pela review!, BEIJOS

**_Ale-ann:_** rejeitada?ui, eu sei como você se sente T-T!

Esse cap. ta muuuuuuuito melhor que o outro(num to dizendo que ta bom mas ta melhor u.u)

Ainda bem que você gosta do Gaara

Shiro/Aline: Valeu pela review, BEIJOS!

**_S2DeAtHaNgElsS2:_** Amei o Rodrigo, que bom que gostou do jeito da Nathalie, eu estava morrendo de medo dos personagens não assumirem o papel esperado u.u

Continue mandando reviews xD

Shiro/Aline: BEIJOS!

**_Sacerdotisa:_** Ta ai o capitulo moça!

Eu também tenho peninha do mininu T-T, vai sofrer muito pela mão da Tomo-chan

Você também ama o Itachi(também né, porque eu LOVU ele xD)

Obrigada pela sua opinião

Shiro/Aline: Brigadu pela review BEIJOS!

**_Angel of the sand:_** Parabéns, você foi escolhida xD

Gostei muito da Makkura

Fez bem em tentar uma vaga

Shiro/Aline: BRIGADO, BEJOKAS!

**_Fafi Raposinha:_** Que nada!Tu foi escolhida !

A Kuro é a coisa mais fofa do mundo .

Kuro: Eu sô é? – carinha ultra-power-mega-super-fofa

Aline: AHHH! QUE FOFAAAAA – aperta a coitada

Shiro: Para Aline ce vai matar ela u.u

Aline/Shiro: Beijos!!

**_Dri Lioncourt:_** Nhá! Que bom que você gostou, eu que agradeço por ter mandando uma ficha!

Esse cap. ta melhorzin D

Pode deixar que minha personagem não vai participar tanto assim

Shiro/Aline: Beijos! E brigada pela review

Lilly Angel88: Oi!Tipo, mando a ficha depois do prazo -.-, mas foi escolhida, porque eu adorei sua personagem xD(I'm doida)

No próximo cap. ela aparece , pode deixar que eu vo cuidar bem dela

Aline/Shiro: BEIJOS!

Cabei tudo \o/

Mandem suas opiniões sobre esse cap., se quiserem mandar sugestões também pode

Até o próximo cap.

Bjus

.

.

.

.

**Mikain-chan**

.

.

.


End file.
